Reaching New Heights
by ukbabes
Summary: MarissaAlex. Set after ep.10, the bedroom scene and what would have happened if Caleb hadn't have walked in. A one shot possibly to follow 2 tie up loose ends & a Sum/Jod story possibly.
1. Default Chapter

Reaching New Heights

**Alex/Marissa – Set after Episode 10, The Accomplice and what would have happened if Caleb hadn't have walked in. One shot, I think - unless you want me to continue.**

**I don't really understand the ratings there are here because I'm from the UK. But this is quite racy, so I'd say 15 or over you can read. So here it is.**

Marissa peeled off her top slowly, seductively knowing Alex would be checking her out.

She stood in front of the mirror, feeling comfortable in her skin and she shivered as she felt Alex behind her.

"Where d'you want it?" She asked.

Marissa put her hand behind her back and pointed to the bottom of it.

"You want your tattoo… there?" Alex asked just to check. Marissa nodded and blushed slightly.

"Ok…" said Alex in almost a whisper.

She took the paper off and placed the tattoo transfer onto her back firmly, yet gently.

There was tension in the air, unspoken yet both knowing exactly what they wanted to happen.

Alex's fingers lingered over the tattoo paper longer than they should have and she felt she should peel it off.

"There you go." She said quietly and traced the outline of the round fire symbol.

"Thanks." Marissa smiled shyly. She felt goose bumps as Alex's fingers touched her body.

"It looks good there. Really good." Alex looked up and Marissa turned to face her.

She found her fingers reach Alex's and they soon became entwined. Alex took hold of Marissa's left side of her waist with her free hand and then both hands were clasped.

They remained like that for a while, until Marissa knelt down too, her hands still a hold of Alex's.

She had surrendered to Alex's powers, and now she was aroused and most definitely intrigued.

What happened next? Marissa wasn't sure. Alex's breath felt warm on her skin.

"Is it ok that I want to kiss you?" Alex breathed in her ear and tucked a piece of hair behind it.

Marissa nodded and let out a gasp as Alex kissed her neck, her shoulders, every part of her body, and then eventually her lips as their bodies turned round and pressed together.

She was reaching new heights as they tried to stand up, their bodies never parting.

Marissa was hungry for longing, for passion. Alex felt a connection, so deep she wanted more.

The passion was rising and soon, both girls were left in just their underwear.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" Alex fingered the lace of Marissa's bra.

Marissa agreed.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm positive." Marissa smiled and grabbed Alex to kiss her again.

She had had doubt before, with Luke, with Ryan…

But Alex she was definitely sure of.

A/N: Shall I continue? Let me know what you think. 


	2. Morning

Reaching New Heights

**Chapter 2 – Morning**

**Disclaimer – OC does not belong to me, it's all Josh's idea and Fox who broadcast the show.**

Sunlight shone through the glass window, interrupting Marissa and Alex's slumber. 

Alex's bed of blonde hair rested on Marissa's shoulder and her arm was draped over her stomach.

Marissa felt at ease and rested her head next to Alex's.

"Mmm, what time is it? I'm not really a morning person." Alex groaned and squinted her eyes as the sun hit her.

Marissa turned to face the clock.

"Nine am. Guess I'm late for school."

"Marissa, this is like the 5th time you've been late for school now." Alex said.

"Well, who cares? There are so many things to do that are much more exciting." She smiled.

"That is very true." Alex smiled back at her. "But… I think we should talk about us."

"Us?"

"Yes… I mean, last night was amazing, but I'm not the type of girl that does one night stands."

"Me neither. I guess I just kind of go with the flow. Last night was… incredible, you have taught me so much already. I really want to be with you Alex."

"I want to be with you too. Let's just take it slow huh?"

Marissa smiled and nodded, feeling happier than she thought she ever could be. Alex leant over and kissed her, the most sweetest hello good morning kiss.

Marissa felt a shiver run down her spine at the newfound lust. Alex was everything Marissa wished she could be – free from her parents, rebellious and exciting.

They had so much in common, both listened to punk and rock music, both wanted love and stability from their parents, yet both trying to find out whom they really were.

Alex had found Marissa when she least expected it, but she certainly didn't want to rush it. Not after Jodi.

She felt bad about Seth, she really did but there was no denying that he was still into Summer.

She hoped they could still be friends though. She broke away from Marissa's lips and looked at her intently.

"What?" Marissa laughed.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking how beautiful you are."

Marissa blushed shyly and looked at her.

"Really? People think I'm skinny."

"No, you're perfect." Alex lifted her chin and kissed her again.

It was a beautiful morning after all.

So sorry guys for not updating sooner! Things have been hectic right now, but all back to normal soon!

**Loving the reviews so far, but keep them clean please! I hoped you liked this chapter, I'm not 100 with it but review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Afternoon

**Reaching New Heights**

So, once again thanks for the reviews and in case you think I own The O.C, I'm afraid to tell you I don't. I think I'll be adding Seth/Summer/Zack to this story also after the 'nose grazing incident' lol.

Again, sorry for not updating sooner!

Chapter 3 – Afternoon 

After spending a long, luxurious morning with Alex indoors, Marissa felt the need to get outside and do something.

'_Coop, it's me, call me when you get this."_

'_Coop? This is like the second message now. Normally you call back straight away. Where are you?_

Summer had called Marissa three times. First time, her phone was switched off and the other two went straight to answer phone.

It was so unlike her. Ooh, maybe she had a new guy.

It couldn't be Ryan and it couldn't be DJ… had Marissa gone out with out her? She did seem to be spending a lot of time at the bait shop lately and hardly telling her anything anymore.

Just then, Summer's phone vibrated eagerly from her bag.

"Coop?"

"Uh no, last time I checked my name was Zack."

Summer gave a small smile.

"Hey, I was just waiting for Coop to call that's all. And I didn't mean for that to rhyme." She frowned.

_Where had she heard that before?_

_Cohen._

"Ok, well are we still on for lunch at the pier?"

"Yes. I'll meet you there at 12 ok?"

"Sure." Zack replied and hung up the phone.

"Hey, Cohen. Summer and I are going to the pier for lunch. Do you want to join us?"

Seth weighed out his options. Watch Summer and Zack all loved up or stay indoors and play video games.

"Uh, thanks but I'll pass man. Working on the comic you know? Say hi to Summer for me."

"No problem." Zack smiled.

_Ugh. Why did he have to be so perfect?_

_Summer would still be mine if I hadn't have left._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist, not wanting to let her go.

"No, come on! We have the place to ourselves…"

"But it's a gorgeous day out there, we should enjoy it." Marissa laughed and took her hand.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok you win."

"Good." They kissed again and Marissa felt so happy she thought she would burst. The kiss ran deeper and the girls found it hard to pull away.

"Mmm just once more wouldn't be so bad…" She murmured, ignoring her phone's gentle vibration in her pocket as they fell onto the bed.

"Cohen, have you seen Coop?"

"No, uh why?"

Seth was just getting ready for a break when the doorbell rang and outside stood Summer.

"I haven't heard from her lately that's all."

"Oh ok. Do you wanna come in?"

"Uh no thanks Cohen. I'm meant to be meeting Zack for lunch right about now."

"Of course you are." Seth muttered under his breath.

Summer looked at Seth, surprised.

"Cohen, what happened between us, I…"

"Nothing happened though did it? Even though we were so close…"

"You could have kissed me. I was open right there."

"But I couldn't could I? You have Zack now."

_Right._

"It doesn't mean that I… you know what? Forget it. I gotta go." Summer clutched her bag and ran off down to the beach. Leaving Seth standing alone in confusion.

_Why do I freeze whenever he's near me?_

_I can't seem to help my feelings. He still has a hold over me._

_But why do I still want him when I've got Zack?_

"Zack! You made it!" Summer cried as she saw him strolling down the pier. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hello to you too." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so hungry. Let's go eat." Summer took his hand and led him to the crab shack.

Whilst they were making their way there, Summer spotted something.

Holy Mack. Two girls were making out like there was no tomorrow and frolicking around in the sea.

"Oh my god, Zack would you see what's going on down there?" She hit his chest and pointed towards the sea.

"What?"

Zack turned and then noticed something Summer hadn't.

"You know, that looks like Coop… and Alex." He told her.

"Zack – what have I told you about… oh my gosh, you're totally right!" She gasped.


	4. Rumbled

**Chapter 4**

**Reaching New Heights**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. It's definitely a Marissa/Alex story but the other characters come into it too. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – Fox and that's all I have to say.**

Rumbled 

Summer ran down to the beach, with Zack closely behind her.

"Oh my god Coop!" She breathed, as they got closer.

Marissa turned round and her and Alex stopped what they were doing.

"It's not what it looks like ok?" Marissa said.

"What are you talking about? Marissa – we can't go on hiding it forever!" Alex cried.

"What the hell is going on?" Summer demanded.

"Alex and I… we're a couple." Marissa mumbled quietly.

"Wait… you mean you're more than just friends?"

"Yes." Alex replied.

"Coop, why didn't you tell me? You're supposed to be my best friend!" Summer cried and ran off with her hair blowing behind her in the wind.

"I should go after her…" Zack muttered. "Nice to see you guys anyway. Good luck with everything."

"Thanks." Marissa blushed.

Summer didn't know where she was running. Deep down inside, she realised she was thinking of going to Cohen's.

_You have a boyfriend. _Her brain reminded her. But her heart was saying a different story.

_It's always been him. He's always been there for me._

"Hey, Summer!" Zack caught up with her.

"What was all that about?" He asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged him off.

"I just… I don't know. Everything's changed, or beginning to change." She muttered.

"Marissa's still your friend." He put an arm round her to reassure her.

"I know. I just need time to absorb it you know, before we go to Italy."

"Ok, ok. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok." Summer smiled and he kissed her cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Seth needed a grand master plan if he was going to get Summer back.

The Summer Breeze was now called 'Gimmie Sex.' That wasn't appropriate.

"Just call her man." Ryan advised.

"You're right, I should just call her. Thanks buddy." Seth got up to go to his room.

Call her. Right. I can do this… 

Shakily, he pressed the numbers. He tapped his fingers and waited.

"Hello?" 

As soon as he heard her voice, his disappeared. He hung up with a head full of regret.

Summer checked her caller ID. Seth had ringed her five times. The least she could do was call him back.

"Cohen, it's me. Do you realise you have called me five times?"

"Really, well… I don't know what to say. Oh, now I remember – Please, please just before you go to Italy, I want you to hear me out ok?"

"Cohen, I really don't have time for this…"

"Summer, listen I'm really, really sorry ok. I was a fool to leave you and with things that have been happening recently, I'm hoping there's a small chance that we could get back together."

"Cohen no! You had your chance remember? You wasted it. I have Zack now."

There was a pause.

"Do you love him?" Seth asked.

He could hear her breathing down the phone as the minutes rolled past.

"I'm not answering that Cohen. You have no right to know. I am leaving tomorrow, with Zack to go to Italy. Goodbye Cohen."

She slammed down the phone.

Her whole body was shaking at the question he had asked her.

No one even came close… except Cohen.

_No Cohen. I don't love him. I love you._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the sunset, Marissa and Alex were still at the beach.

"I'm sorry. You know, for earlier." She said.

"It doesn't matter." Alex replied and stroked her hair. "I said we'd take it slow, and that's what we'll do."

Marissa smiled and then looked out to the sea.

"Tide's coming in." Alex smiled.

"Oh right… your ritual for new things that are about to happen in your life."

"Uh huh." Alex nodded. Their heads moved closer and closer until Alex could feel Marissa's warm breath on her skin. They kissed lightly at first, but as the waves came nearer the kiss deepened.

They spent the rest of the night like that. Entwined and entrapped with their newfound love. A spell that couldn't be broken.

"I love you." Marissa whispered.

"I love you too." Alex replied.

**Reviews are nice. Thank you! Next up: Trouble in Paradise for Alex and Marissa? Also, does Summer make it to Italy? Find out soon.**


	5. We Are

**Reaching New Heights**

I have not updated in ages, I'm so sorry! Microsoft Word was accidentally deleted from my computer and I've only just got it back.

Hope you enjoy this one, and enjoying the Seth/Summer parts too! But for this chapter it's M/A

**Chapter 5 – We Are**

Marissa and Alex lay in one another's arms after the events of last night.

Maybe they had said those 3 little words too soon, but at that moment it felt so right.

"Move in with me?" Alex whispered. Marissa twisted her body round, so she was facing Alex.

"What?"

"You don't have to answer me straight away… I mean it's probably too soon anyway." Alex reddened.

"Look… I don't know ok? Last night was incredible and I don't want to rush things between us." Marissa replied.

"You're so right, you're always right." Alex smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They slept in for most of the day, and Marissa tried to get around her new found feelings.

She didn't want to mess things up this time, she didn't want to let Alex go. Just watching her sleeping there, she reminded Marissa of the waves that drenched their bodies last night, so calm and so peaceful.

Marissa smiled. This feeling was something so incredible, so different it made her unbelievably happy. If they rushed things, Marissa was afraid they'd lose the spark and lose all sort of connection they had with one another.

If that was to happen, Marissa didn't know how she'd cope. Alex made her feel… she couldn't even describe it but it was something safe, so secure.

"Alex… I've thought about what you said. It's a yes." She whispered.

Alex slowly peeled her eyes open, and looked at Marissa's beautiful face.

"Did you just say? I can't believe it." Alex found Marissa's lips on hers, a hand cupped under her chin.

"Alex, when I'm with you, I realise I can't be with out you. And this feeling you're making me feel, is nothing like I've ever felt before. You're amazing."

"No, you are. Marissa… I never thought I could feel this way again but you have shown me, something that I don't want to let go."

"You don't have to. Just hold me… right now."

"I can think of something better to do…" Alex smiled playfully and crept a hand up under Marissa's black vest.

Marissa moaned a little, and Alex took it as an invitation to take it off.

Their clothes fell to the floor and before anything else happened, Marissa looked deep into Alex's eyes, so deep she saw her future reflected before her.

"Marissa…" Alex breathed, wanting her weight on top of her. Their eyes melted and Alex felt tears forming.

"This is everything I imagined it to be. You're all I want." Marissa said huskily and lay down on top of her.

Alex gasped as they kissed and the feeling of skin on skin never felt so good.

**Sorry, it's so short. I was on a writing whim and I decided to stop here. If you want steamier scenes just say, though it might be a little difficult.**

**Anyways, please review! Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6 5 PART 2

Chapter 5 - Part 2

"Oh my god Marissa." Alex gasped as Marissa switched from pressing down on her to rubbing her.  
"Shh, shh." Marissa fought a giggle as Alex tried to pull her closer. She sunk her lips into Marissa's neck, causing her to groan.  
"I need you now - Inside of me."  
"no no..." Alex whispered. "Not this time. This time we're going to make love."  
"But that's what we have been doing." Marissa frowned.  
"We haven't." Alex shook her head. "We fingered one another, licked each other out... that's called making _lust_, but what I feel for you is _love_ and I want to show you it, show to you just how much I care."  
"Oh." Marissa's breath caught in her throat. Her feelings for this girl were so strong she thought she might burst.  
Urgently and hurriedly, Marissa reached up to her lips and kissed her, causing a groan from Alex and their underwear came off pretty quickly.  
Marissa placed her body on top of Alex's , and slowly their bodies worked together, fitting so perfectly. Legs stroking and breasts touching.  
"Wow, you feel so good." Alex breathed, and looked up at Marissa in wonder. She tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Alex's ear and they began kissing again.  
These new sensations caused Marissa to vocalise in a way she had never known before and she didn't think it was possible for Alex to take her to the heighest of all heights, but oh how she did... and Marissa moaned, wanting more. It was so intense, so powerful and felt so amazing, she just wanted to...  
"OW!" Alex cried, as Marissa's long nails scraped down her spine.  
"Sorry!" Marissa breathed.  
"No, don't be, I like it a little rough." Alex winked.  
Faster their bodies moved, and the louder Marissa became. It felt like her body was melting into Alex's and it was hard to tell how long they had been making love, but sweat poured down the bodies and between their legs. Soon, both Marissa and Alex were clinging on, bodies rocking together.  
Alex felt more than she ever had for someone before and how Marissa Cooper could do this to her, she didn't know. Oh gosh, she was so near, she could feel it, and could feel it within Marissa too.  
"Marissa, Marissa!"  
She was aware of Alex crying out her name, Alex grinding faster, but all Marissa could concentrate on was her feelings and what she was doing to Alex.  
They must have come together, because they were clinging on to one another's backs, panting hard. Neither could utter a word. Beads of sweat and drops of tears fell from their faces, their eyes.  
"You've shown me what love is." Marissa breathed, bringing her forehead to Alex's. "That was so amazing I..."  
Alex's stroked her hair, then Marissa bought her forehead down onto Alex's stomach.  
"I love you." Alex told her with a smile.  
"I love you too." Marissa smiled back, before closing her eyes.

**Yeah, so a little steamy lol. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Second Thoughts?

**Reaching New Heights**

**Chapter 6 – Second Thoughts?**

In just two weeks, Alex and Marissa had fallen completely in love, head over heels. Most of the time they were in bed together or out down the beach having surfing lessons. Marissa thought there was nothing in the world that felt better than that.

Alex was at the club, working and Marissa popped in before going to the house on haunted hill to collect her things.

"Hey baby, you off to pack?"

"Yeah." Marissa leant over the bar and kissed her girlfriend.

"Well, take as long as you need. I'll have to get the place cleaned up for you."

"Aww, you don't have to do that."

"Believe me, I do. That place is a tip after last night."

"Oh last night… now I remember." Marissa grinned.

They had played truth or dare, which involved lots of alcohol and tasty treats, which they had to lick or eat off one another.

"It was fun."

"Mmm hmm." Alex grinned and kissed Marissa. "I have to open up."

"And I have to go and pack. See ya."

"See ya babe."

Alex was extremely happy, happier than she had ever been. Jodie was off her back and Marissa was everything and more to her.

Marissa turned her key in the lock and came face to face with her mother in the passage.

"Marissa."

"Mom."

Marissa had tried to make an effort with her, she really had. But it was no use anymore.

She grabbed a red suitcase and began to pack.

Item by item, the room gradually became empty.

_Could she give up all this? And never come back?_

Marissa looked around the room, checking there wasn't anything she had missed.

_This is it, no turning back now._

Julie was at the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm moving out."

"Where?"

"Like it matters to you." Marissa muttered under her breath.

"Marissa, just tell me!"

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Alex and we're moving in together."

"G-Girlfriend?" Julie's eyes widened.

"Yes mom, a girlfriend, as in the opposite of boyfriend. You can't help who you fall for."

"Well… If she makes you happy."

Marissa's face formed a frown, confused by her reaction.

"You're not mad?"

"No. All I care for is your happiness, and if it's what you want then I'm not going to stop you. I want you to be happy."

"I am. I can't believe you're taking this so well."

Julie sighed. "Marissa, you're my daughter. I just wish you wouldn't be mad at me and that we could stop all the fights."

"Ok. So it's a deal? We'll stop all the fighting?"

"Agreed. I want our relationship to work Marissa."

Marissa smiled and gave her mom a hug.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you sweetie. The door's always open."

"I know." Marissa said brightly.

"Why don't you invite Alex round to dinner tomorrow? I'd like to meet her."

"Ok, well we'll see. I'll call."

"Ok." Julie waved Marissa off, and outside the door, Marissa felt the butterflies at the pit of her stomach.

She was excited and nervous at the same time and she couldn't get her head around it.

"Oh my god, I don't know if I can do this." She dropped the box, as the full impact of what she was about to do hit her.

Tears fell down her cheeks, and she wished Alex were with her to reassure her, to make everything all right.

The ringing of her cell surprised her, and shakily she took it out.

"A-Alex?"

"Oh Marissa. What's the matter sweetness?"

"I just wanna see you."

Alex laughed. "You will do. Are you almost done?"

Marissa nodded. "I'm coming to the club, are you back there yet?"

"I will be in a minute, just adding the final touches to the place." She smiled.

Marissa felt much brighter, and the butterflies had disappeared.

"Ok, see you soon."

"Ok, bye."

Alex placed 2 more caramel coloured candles on the coffee table and lighted them. A cream coloured throw was on the couch and new cream curtains were up. Everything was much tidier and peaceful in the apartment and Alex was so happy. Grabbing her keys from the side, she made her way to the club.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Summer and Seth were at the Bait Shop, having got back together 5 days ago. "I can't believe you missed out on going to Italy." Seth commented. "Well, I didn't really want to spend my time in a hostel." Summer grimaced. Seth laughed, picturing Summer accommodate to a hostel and he took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. 

She smiled and tiptoed to kiss him. "And I would have missed you too much."

Seth and Summer enjoyed the embrace, until she pulled away.

"Marissa is here, Alex!"

Alex grinned and dimmed the lights and everybody crouched down, ready to surprise her.

Marissa made her way down the steps, wondering why it was so dark.

"Surprise!" Alex shouted and turned on the lights to see Marissa's astounded face. Everyone called surprise too and got up.

"I designed the banner." Seth said, and pointed at it proudly. 'Congratulations on your moving in!'

Marissa smiled and turned to Alex. "I can't believe all of this. And I can't wait to begin our life together."

"Me neither. I want to take you home right now and have you all to myself…" Alex nuzzled her neck. Marissa giggled.

"Well, we'll stay for an hour… then go."

The happy couple returned to their friends and celebrated and chatted until darkness fell.

**AN: A long one I know! Hope you enjoyed. I don't know why I have writer's block on We Didn't Say Goodbye and not on this one… it's strange. Any way, hopefully We Didn't Say… will be updated soon, but for now please review! Thank you**


	8. Dinner Date

Chapter 7 - Dinner Date

The next day, Marissa remembered she promised she'd introduce Alex to her mom and Caleb. Picking up the phone, she dialled in the number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey mom, it's me."  
"Marissa! How was the party last night? Have fun?"  
"Yeah, we did actually. So, about this dinner arrangement..."  
"Oh, well what about tonight?"  
"Ok, hold on." Marissa covered the ear piece and called out to Alex.  
"How do you feel about dinner tonight with me, my mom and Caleb?"  
"Ugh, I'd rather eat paste." Alex groaned and pulled the covers over her head.  
"She says that'd be great." Marissa told her mom.  
"Perfect. Come round about 7 ok?"  
"Ok, bye mom."  
"Bye hon."

"So now you just decide things for me?" Alex questioned, sat up in bed.  
"Well, we'd have to do it sometime."  
"Yeah, whatever. Um, I guess I'm gonna make breakfast. What would you like?"  
"I thought you didn't eat breakfast? Marissa said.  
"I don't, but you do and I wanna make it for you. So what'll be?"  
"A bagel would be nice."  
"Ok." Alex kissed Marissa lightly and got up off the bed.  
Marissa knew Alex wasn't wild about the dinner tonight, but hell, she'd make it up to her after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it was such a wonderful sunny day in Newport Beach, Alex, Marissa, Summer, Seth and Ryan headed down there later that day.  
"Lex, can you rub this cream on my back?" Marissa asked and twisted her hair up so it was out of the way.  
"Of course babe."  
"Oh I am so going to enjoy this." Seth said and rubbed his hands together. "Get it on you two."  
"Seth, shut up." Alex commanded.  
"Yeah Seth, you and your little perverted mind." Summer replied in his direction.  
Alex massaged the sun tan lotion all over Marissa's back and Seth watched in awe. Summer slapped him in the chest.  
"Ow! What did you do that for?"  
"Because! Leave Alex and Marissa alone."  
"But I'm not doing any thing!"  
"You're watching, that's bad enough. Anyway, I too need some cream on my back." She thrusted the bottle at him.  
Seth took a final look with a sigh and rubbed the lotion on his girlfriend's back.

"Alex, I know you don't want to go to dinner tonight, but my mom asked and I couldn't say no to her. She's really making an effort nowadays."  
"I never said I didn't want to go to dinner, but there are better things I could think of us doing." Alex sheilded the sun from her eyes and looked at her girlfriend.  
"I know babe. It's only this one time, I swear. Just try for me please."  
"Ok, anything for you." Alex gave Marissa a smile and leant over to kiss her nose.  
"Aww, that was sweet." Summer commented.  
"What was?" Seth asked.  
"Alex kissing Marissa on the nose. Cohen, I miss you doing that."  
"What? I missed it? Damn. And Summer my love, I do kiss you on the nose. Here you go." He kissed her nose.  
"What is it with you Cohen?" Summer asked and rolled her eyes.  
"You know I love you."  
"I do too... unfortunately."  
"Hey!"  
"Only kidding." Summer gave her boyfriend a kiss, and Ryan felt a little put out on all the romance taking place.  
"Um, I'm gonna get some drinks. Do you guys want anything?"  
"I'll take a sprite." Seth said.  
"Diet coke for me Chino."  
"Same here, thanks." Alex said.  
"I'll help you." Marissa got up.  
"Thanks."

They walked a little way to the drinks stall, talking about life and what things were happening between them.  
"So, Alex is meeting your mom and Caleb?"  
"Yep." Marissa replied.  
"Well, that should be fun. I remember when she first met me."  
Marissa laughed. "Yeah, that was bad, but she liked you in the end."  
"Yeah."  
"Anyway, she's really changed I think. She just wants me to be happy."  
"And are you?" Ryan asked.  
"I'm unbelievablly happy." Marissa smiled.  
"Well, that's good, you know, you found someone you really want to be with."  
"Yeah."  
"So there's not, there's not even a small chance for us?" He asked quietly.  
"No. I'm sorry Ryan but I just don't feel that way anymore. You were my first love and I won't forget that, but I'm in love with Alex and always will be."  
"That's cool. I'm sorry. You and Alex are perfect for one another, I guess it's just taken me this long to realise it."  
"I'm glad you undestand." Marissa took half of the drinks and Ryan took the other as they headed back to the group.  
"You guys took long." Alex commented as Marissa handed the diet coke to her.  
"I know." Marissa sighed, and sat back on her blue beach towel.  
"He asked me if there was another chance for us. And I told him no, I'm in love with you and always will be."  
"Poor guy. He must be missing Lindsay."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm in love with you too by the way. And always will be." Alex smiled and kissed Marissa warmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evenning, Marissa and Alex prepared for the dinner date.  
"I am so nervous." Alex confessed.  
"Don't be." Marissa took her hand.  
"Do I look ok?"  
"You look perfect." Marissa told her with a kiss.  
"Ok, let's go."  
Marissa drove, and every now and again out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alex was nervous, biting her lip.  
"Hey, this is gonna be ok you know. My mom's not that scary."  
Alex managed a laugh and looked over.  
"Yeah, Julie Cooper Nichol, not itimidating at all."

Finally there were there.  
"You must be Alex. Welcome, come on in." Julie ushered her in.  
"Marissa, glad you could make it." Julie gave her a hug.  
"No problem mom."  
They walked into the living room and Alex was in awe.  
"You have such a beautiful house."  
"Why thank you Alex." Julie smiled. "It was too big for Marissa."  
"I never said that."  
"No, but I mean it was a long way to get to your bedroom, which I might add still has some belongings you forgot to take."  
"Oh, well thanks. I'll take them later."  
"Ok. Dinner's almost ready, you can come and meet Cal, he's sitting outside."  
Alex took a look at Marissa and holding hands, they made their way out.  
"Cal, this is Alex, Marissa's girlfriend.'  
"Alex. Well, it's nice to meet you."  
"You too Mr Nichol."  
"Marissa, I didn't know you were a lesbian." Caleb commented.  
Marissa reddened.  
"I'm not, I'm bisexual actually."  
"Oh. Well, Julie never told me."  
"Must have slipped my mind." Julie said to him and the girls.  
Marissa was deeply embarrassed and angry for her mom not telling Caleb.  
"So, Alex I take it you're bisexual too?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Cal, stop asking the two girls rude questions. Dinner's almost done."  
"Great. Let's all sit shall we?"  
Reluctantly, Alex and Marissa went in, following Julie and Caleb.  
"Ok, that was embarrassing!" Alex hissed.  
"I know! God, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry for my mom not telling Caleb."  
Alex shook her head and said,"Let's just get this over with."

At the dinner table, Marissa hardly touched her food.  
"Marissa, you're so skinny. You must eat something." Her mom told her.  
She picked up a new potato and chewed.  
"Good. So Alex, tell me about yourself. Interesting outfit you got on by the way." Julie said.  
"Um thanks, I think. There's not much to tell to be honest. I moved here last year from L.A when my parents threw me out and then I met Marissa and fell in love."  
"I like thm purple pants, where did you get them?" Julie asked.  
"I can't remember actually." Alex replied.  
Silence fell round the table, and Marissa wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.  
"Whose for dessert?" Julie asked brightly.  
Alex shot a look to Marissa, a get-me-out-of-here-now look and cleared her throat.  
"Not for us mom, thanks. Alex has work in the morning."  
"Ok ok, well call me soon ok?"  
"Yeah."  
"Bye Mr Nichol."  
"Bye Alex, hopefully we'll see you again soon."

"It's not likely." Alex muttered as they left the house.  
"That was awful. I can't believe my mom. I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok. Just don't make me go back there again."  
"I promise."  
"Didn't you have some stuff to collect though?"  
"Oh. well, if it's that important, my mom can send it to me."  
Laughing, the two girls made their way back home.


	9. She's back

**Chapter 8 – She's back.**

It had been two weeks since the disastrous dinner incident and it was five am on a Tuesday night in Newport Beach.  
Jodie stepped out from her red Ferrari and untied her hair.  
"Hmm, apartment 11A… ok." Jodie made her way towards the door and knocked loudly.  
"I hope I'm not too early." She muttered to herself as she waited impatiently.

Marissa and Alex lie in bed contentedly, until Alex was disturbed by the knock at the door.  
"What the hell?" Alex squinted and got up from the bed, Marissa murmuring and placing a hand on her lower back. "It's ok babe, I'll get rid of them."  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know what time it is?" Alex hollered, stepping closer to the door.  
Jodie laughed to herself outside. There was the Alex she knew and loved.  
Alex was utterly shocked and surprised by who she saw at the door.  
"Jodie, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you too." Jodie gave her a dirty look and stepped inside.  
"Uh! Did I say you could come in?" Alex flung a hand out. "My girlfriend's sleeping in there!" She hissed.

Marissa, who had heard all the commotion and decided to see who was outside, came in wearing nothing but her red robe and hair dishevelled.  
"Oh it's you."  
Marissa scratched her hair and looked at Jodie.  
"Oh, _you're_ back." She muttered.  
"Yes, I am. And I take it you two are all shacked up?"  
"That's right." Alex said proudly and put an arm round her girlfriend's waist.  
"Well, Alex Kelly, I have to say I'm surprised." Jodie shook her head.  
"Why?"  
"Well, you were never the settling down type were you? More like love em and leave em."  
"Yeah, well it's all in the past. I've met the right girl now." Alex replied, looking to Jodie then at Marissa.  
"Well, I'd love to stay, but you probably don't want me here… I can see that. But just to let you know, I'm staying for a while."  
On hearing this, Alex and Marissa turned to one another with the same look on their faces.  
_Great._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Jodie had finally left, Marissa and Alex couldn't get back to sleep.  
"I can't believe she showed up here! The nerve…" Alex was angry.  
Marissa tried to comfort her.  
'It's ok babe. There's nothing she can do that will split us up. We're stronger than that."  
"Yeah, we are." Alex turned to her, managing a smile and they clasped hands tightly.  
But in her mind, Alex knew that there wasn't anything Jodie wasn't capable of; she knew how her mind worked and that she would do absolutely _everything _she could to split them up.  
Alex didn't like it one bit.


	10. Conclusions

**Chapter 10 – Conclusions  
Rated for language**

Marissa didn't come home that night.

Alex sighed as she saw the vacant space next to her that morning.

_Just what the hell was Jodie playing at?_

She had gotten in just after midnight, alone and exhausted. She thought Marissa would just have gone to bed and they'd talk about it when they woke up. But she wasn't there.

_"Marissa, it's me. I am so sorry for what happened, but you've gotta understand it wasn't me. It was Jodie and she just had me in a bind. I am really sorry, I tried to get away from her, but she just grabbed me. I've got marks on my arm to prove it.'_

That was the first message Alex left for Marissa on her cell, and on the second Alex was crying.

_"Baby, I'm gonna go to bed now I guess. Please come home, I'm really sorry. This bed is so empty without you beside me. I need you here. I love you."_

And now it was eight am and Alex practically had to drag herself out of bed.  
But she had a plan.

So full of anger was she, that she picked up the phone and dialled Jodie's number.

_"I hope you're happy! You little skanky bitch! Why can't you get the message that you and I are over? I am finally happy and you are just ruining that for me! I can't believe you, you're evil, nasty and just pure trash! I can't believe I was your friend or with you for that matter! Well, you're on your own from now on slut. Go burn in hell for all I care!_

You just leave Marissa and I alone, you hear?"  
Alex let rip, and her blood was boiling so furiously, she was actually shaking.  
The phone ringing startled her.  
"Oh fuck."

_What if that was her?_

"Alex, it's Julie. Marissa's really upset right now, but she won't tell me why."  
"I know she is! If I can just talk to her…"  
"She's not here. Alex, what have you done?" Julie asked plainly.  
"I haven't done anything! It's all Jodie's fault!" Alex cried.  
"Jodie, who's Jodie?"  
"My skanky bitchy ex who just won't take no for an answer." Alex fumed.  
"Language Alex." Julie smiled. "Jodie sounds like a bitch who wants to be played, and forget how that sounds… I think I have a plan."

Alex listened on, intrigued and carefully followed what Julie was saying.  
"Works for me. So, be at the club in half an hour?"  
"You got it." Julie replied, and ended the call.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Marissa was crying her heart out over at Summer's.  
"I just can't believe her."  
"Shh Coop, it's all right. You didn't sleep well did ya?"  
Marissa wiped away her tears and shook her head.  
"I just kept thinking about it, and picturing them again, and it wasn't really Alex's fault but…"  
"Jodie's a nasty skank who deserves what's coming to her." Summer said matter of factly.

"Oh my god, you're right. Alex left me like 2 messages last night I've yet to hear."  
Summer looked as Marissa flipped open her cell.  
She saw her best friend crying as she heard Alex's words.

"It's all Jodie's fault." She whispered. "She hurt Alex."

"What? Oh no, she did not! That's girl's gonna have a rage black out on her hands!" Summer stormed.  
"What do you have in mind?" Marissa asked.

"We're are gonna go over there Coop, lay it all out on the line and tell her to back off! Once she sees me, all thoughts of Alex will be erased from her mind."

"I like your style." Marissa smiled and followed her best friend.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alex was in the jeep, outside Jodie's apartment.  
Julie's plan would work, she was sure of it. All she had to do now was convince Jodie to come along to the club.

"Alex, what a surprise." Jodie smiled and opened the door for her to let her in.  
"Yeah well. Look, I came here today because I think we need to talk things through, about us I mean."  
"Sure. You wanna talk now?" Jodie said, going into the living room.  
"Actually, can you come to the club with me? I'd prefer to talk there."  
"Ok, whatever you want. Let's go."

Another couple turned up outside Jodie's place.  
"Look, whose jeep is that?" Summer asked.  
"Alex's." Marissa sighed.  
Summer pulled a disappointed, yet sympathetic face.  
"Aww Coop."  
"I'm fine, honestly I'm…"

Jodie and Alex walked out of the door; all smiles and Alex opened the door of her jeep to her.

"Not ok." Marissa finished and jumped out of the car.

"You rubbing my face in it now? What is this Alex?"  
"Marissa, honey you're jumping to conclusions…" Alex tried to soothe her.  
"Don't you honey me! You know what? I'm fine. We're done Alex…" She walked away.  
"No, Marissa, please!" Alex called after her.

"Drive Sum, just drive." Marissa said flatly and put on her seatbelt.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the car, Alex was full of rage and upset.  
"What's the matter?" Jodie asked softly, rubbing her knee.  
"Nothing. Please get your hand off me." Alex tried to remain calm.

_The love of her life had just broken up with her, how did she think she was feeling?_

Then again, Jodie didn't have the capability to understand. Alex prayed to god that this plan would work.

Inside the club, stood Julie Cooper Nichol in all her glory.

"Well, well, well you must be Jodie." She smiled and extended her hand.  
"I am, and you are?"  
Julie gave a laugh.  
"You don't know? I'm Julie Cooper Nichol, mother to_ Marissa _and your latest enemy. You don't want to get on the wrong side of me."

Jodie backed away.  
"Something the matter there Jod?" Alex asked with a smirk.  
"You set this up didn't you?"  
"Me? I didn't do anything." Alex shrugged.

"You listen and you listen good. You come anywhere near here, near Alex, or near Marissa again, then you will have to go through me – do you understand that?" Julie's tone was harsh and chilled Jodie to the bone.  
She nodded.  
"Y-yes of course Mrs cooper Nichol."  
"Good. Now, I think you should leave, don't you?"

Jodie turned right around to find herself in front of Marissa and… a beautiful brunette she had never seen before in her life. She astounded her.  
"I uh, I've got to go. Sorry Marissa, Alex." She muttered and took one final look at the petite brunette.

_She was hot_. Summer thought.  
_Ew, why am I thinking of girls? She's a girl!_  
Summer shook the thought from her head and turned to her friend.  
"I was so ready to go rage blackout on her ass."

"Hi sweetie. I have to go. I think our plan worked rather well, didn't it Alex?"  
Alex nodded and turned to her girlfriend, well ex girlfriend. "I'll explain everything."  
"This is my cue to leave too… Later you guys." Summer said and exited the club

"Will you hear me out?" Alex said softly and took Marissa's hands.  
**  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was now five minutes to midnight.  
"Tide's gonna change soon." Marissa commented.  
Alex smiled. Marissa had so understood after she explained everything… How she just left Jodie without actually breaking up with her, how Jodie found it hard to let go after her parents divorce… And of course Alex explained what really went on between them that night.  
"I tried to get away, I did but she just kept on tugging my arm. Look." Alex held one of them up to show Marissa.  
She was open mouthed. "Oh my god. Alex, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. I was going out of my mind. I guess it's because I'm crazily in love with you." Marissa grinned and bit her lip.  
"I'm crazily in love with you too. Tide just turned." Alex told her.

The two girls leaned in to kiss again, rein acting that moment again.

"Mmm, let's go home." Marissa grinned and took her hand.

**The end** Reviews please!


End file.
